everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Orestes Madera
Orestes Madera is the son of the Little Stick Figure from the Chilean fairy tale of the same name. Info Name: Orestes Madera Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Little Stick Figure Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Colby Tamarin Secret Heart's Desire: To win over a fine lady and attend the horse races with her. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at riding horses - and betting on them. Storybook Romance Status: Millaray Cordero and I are going out. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to get distracted very easily. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I'm very good with animals. Least Favorite Subject: Crownculus. Never been fond of math. Best Friend Forever After: Mario Di Legno, Nancy Catt, Selina Catt, and Bethany Rabbitt are all fine friends of mine. Character Appearance Orestes is slightly below average height, with short brown hair parted in the middle and brown eyes. He wears a green shirt with a wood pattern and brown shorts. On his head is a yellow cap. Personality Orestes loves horseback riding and going to the horse races. He is a skilled horseback rider. He also loves going to parties and dancing. He is easily distracted, especially by shiny things. Biography Hola! I'm Orestes Madera. I'll tell you my mother's story, The Little Stick Figure. She was the illegitimate daughter of a gentleman and a lady. Her father fell in love with her and wanted to marry her. Horrified by this, she went to a priest for help. The priest gave her three dresses and a cloak of sticks, making her into a stick figure. She fled with her dresses and came to the house of a lord, where she found work. On Sunday, the lord went to the horse races. She used her magic charm to summon a coach, and put on her dress of sun and went to meet the lord. She went again the following week, this time in her dress of moon. On the third Sunday, she went in her dress of the walking sea and the dancing fishes. By then the lord had fallen in love with her, and became lovesick. He asked his mother to make him some tortillas. The Little Stick Figure made some and put the lord's ring in it. The lord bit into it and realized that the Little Stick Figure was to be his wife. I live with my parents and my two grandmothers in the woods. My grandfather has died and my mom has inherited his estate. Thus my family is quite wealthy. I'm doing great. I have a younger brother named Alcides, who is five years my junior. I was the one picked to be the next Little Stick Figure. Ever After High is where I go to school. I'm going to be learning all about my destiny. I'm a bit nervous about it, since I find the story pretty disturbing, and I'd rather do something fun. I'm siding with the Rebels on this one. I love all things equestrian. Not only do I love watching horse races, but I love participating in them too. I'm currently employed as a jockey. It helps that I'm lightweight and somewhat short. The hardest thing about it is that I have to be on a special diet to keep my weight down; otherwise I'll be too heavy to ride a racehorse. Plus I'm really fond of tortllas, and it's hard to resist eating them. Life can be pretty tough... I've found other students with stories in the Donkeyskin family (which my story is a version of), and it's helped me feel better about being here. My friends Mario, Nancy, Selina, and Bethany all help me when I'm feeling down. We talk about our parents' stories together and find ways to cope with it. Trivia *Orestes' surname means "wooden" in Spanish, referring to the Little Stick Figure's wooden disguise, *If he were an original character, he would be voiced by Todd Haberkorn. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Nobility Category:Chilean Category:NibiruMul's OCs II